Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a “secondary” or “bonus” game that may be played in conjunction with a “basic” game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome in the basic game. Generally, bonus games provide a greater expectation of winning than the basic game and may also be accompanied with more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio. Bonus games may additionally award players with “progressive jackpot” awards that are funded, at least in part, by a percentage of coin-in from the gaming machine or a plurality of participating gaming machines. Because the bonus game concept offers tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games, and because such games are attractive to both players and operators, there is a continuing need to develop gaming machines with new types of bonus games to satisfy the demands of players and operators.
One type of wagering game is an episodic wagering game in which the game play progresses through a plurality of game episodes. One problem with some current episodic wagering games is that the player does not experience a continuous feeling of achievement when progressing through one or more of the game episodes. For example, the player is likely to lose interest in the game when the sole objective of the game is to receive an award, when a winning outcome is achieved, or to merely play through any episode of the wagering game.
To maintain the player's interest in the game, some players can be motivated by being awarded a random bonus award. One problem with this type of award is that it fails to provide a continuous motivation for the player. For example, even though the player may temporarily experience a feeling of excitement when receiving the bonus award, the feeling will likely fade away quickly after the bonus award is awarded. Furthermore, awarding bonus awards too often is not a satisfactory solution because it affects the expected value (“EV”) of the gaming machine. Changing the EV of the gaming machine can have adverse effects, including reducing a gaming establishment's profit.
Accordingly, a need exists for a multiple-episode wagering game having an objective that does not affect the EV of the gaming machine. The present invention is directed to satisfying one or more of these needs and solving other problems.